Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera apparatus, a camera body, an interchangeable lens and a method of controlling operation of a camera body.
Description of the Related Art
When a removable interchangeable lens is mounted on a camera body, the operation of the interchangeable lens in a case where it is a genuine interchangeable lens for the camera body can be controlled solely by communication between the camera body and the interchangeable lens (namely by a fully electronic mount mechanism) without the provision of a mechanical power transmission mechanism between the camera body and the interchangeable lens. Further, there is a technique whereby an interchangeable lens for another camera is mounted on the camera body of a nonreflex-type camera.
Further, there is a system in which the class of a camera on which a lens has been mounted is discriminated on the lens side, response data is converted in accordance with the camera class and the converted data is sent back to the camera (Patent Document 1), and there is a camera having two communication modes, in which a mounted interchangeable lens performs communication in the supported communication mode (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-53523
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-154967
In a case where an interchangeable lens for another camera is mounted on a camera body, the communication specifications for the camera body will be different from those for the interchangeable lens. Even if the camera body is capable of high-speed communication, therefore, unless the interchangeable lens can communicate at high speed, communication speed will be slow in comparison with an interchangeable lens capable of high-speed communication.